


[Fanvid] C'mon

by SCS12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: C'mon, F/M, Fanvids, Fun. - Freeform, Panic At The Disco (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: C'mon by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun.</p>
<p>I am a man of many hats although I never mastered anything. When I am ten feet tall I’ve never felt much smaller. Since the fall, nobody seems to know my name. So don’t leave me to sleep all alone. May we stay lost on our way home? C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me, I’d like to believe in all the possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] C'mon

_I am a man of many hats although I never mastered anything._   
_When I am ten feet tall I’ve never felt much smaller._   
_Since the fall, nobody seems to know my name._   
_So don’t leave me to sleep all alone._   
_May we stay lost on our way home?_   
  
_C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me,_   
_I’d like to believe in all the possibilities._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr dedicated solely to original works [here](http://scs12.tumblr.com/) or my multi-fandom/general tumblr [here](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/).


End file.
